


Head Rubs

by SharkGirl



Series: Wuko Drabbles [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Post-Canon, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: This always worked. No matter how stressed Mako got, a good head rub turned him into putty in Wu's hands."Mmm..." Mako moaned. "S'nice."
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: Wuko Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017483
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Head Rubs

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some soft, domestic wuko for what ails you~
> 
> Originally posted to Twitter.  
> Enjoy!!

Wu was enjoying a rare evening with no scheduled meetings. His feet were wrapped in the thick knitted socks Grandma Yin had made him and there was a steaming cup of tea cooling on the end table beside him.

He'd just situated himself against the arm of the couch, opening up the book Jinora had lent him, ready to pick up where he'd left off, when the sound of keys in the lock drew his attention.

Wu smiled, flipping to the next page. He didn't look up from his book when the door opened. "Welcome home, honey," he said, biting his lip at the miserable groan he received in response. "Rough day?"

There was another groan, the thump of a bag hitting the floor, and the door clicking shut.

Mako had been very in demand as of late. It seemed nothing could be done at work without his help. And Mako, being the selfless man that he was, could never say no.

The couch dipped as Mako climbed onto it, crawling forward and falling face-first into Wu's lap, his feet hanging over the other armrest.

Wu glanced down at the head of messy black hair below him. "That bad?"

Mako's answer was muffled against Wu's thigh, his warm breath heating his leg through the fabric of his pants. 

"Aww," Wu cooed, lowering one of his hands from his book and smoothing Mako's hair. "Poor baby."

Mako hummed, toeing off his shoes and nuzzling closer. He wrapped an arm around Wu's waist and turned his head to the side. "Just..." Mako began, but didn't finish his thought, as Wu had started carding his fingers through his hair, massaging his head and scratching gently against his scalp.

This always worked. No matter how stressed Mako got, a good head rub turned him into putty in Wu's hands.

"Mmm..." Mako moaned. "S'nice."

Wu chuckled, dipping his fingers behind Mako's ear. "Glad I can be of service." He looked down to find Mako peeking up at him.

"Thanks," he said, voice gravelly. "How was your day?"

It hadn't been very eventful. In fact, the half a page he read of his book had been the most exciting thing to happen to him all day.

"Wonderful now," he answered, setting his book down and scratching Mako's head with both hands.

Mako's eyes slipped closed and the arm around Wu's waist tightened. "I promise I'll rub your feet for, like, an hour after this."

"Oh?" Wu asked, fingers migrating to just above the nape of Mako's neck.

"Yesssss," Mako hissed when Wu applied just the slightest bit of pressure there. "Just don't stop."

Wu smiled. "You got it, big guy."

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, they're married~♡
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to check out my other content on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


End file.
